Shared Sorrow
by Josiyx
Summary: Misery loves company and death loves misery. When one person is lost forever, another fills the void...in time. ZxS and Sx? [HIATUS]


Sorry if this is a little jumpy or bad, it came into to my head while talking to someone else who just got the game, and it wouldn't leave. It'll be multi-chaptered with a lot of fluff in it possibly so WATCH OUT.

**Warnings**: Death of the awesome Zelos, sadness, an uncommon pairing possibly later in the story.

**Disclaimer**: If I ever get the rights to Tales of Symphonia, you know the end is near.

* * *

_

* * *

How could he die? The summoner thought to herself, sitting in front of the huge stone monument with the other mourners. __He left me all alone…was being everyone's hero that hard? I'm sure he had to make sacrifices, but why his life? _Sheena dimly watched as the new Pope cast a handful or dirt into the grave, intoning some ancient scripture in the angelic language. It reminded her of their own resident angel and she looked around for the blond girl.The summoner thought to herself, sitting in front of the huge stone monument with the other mourners. Sheena dimly watched as the new Pope cast a handful or dirt into the grave, intoning some ancient scripture in the angelic language. It reminded her of their own resident angel and she looked around for the blond girl. 

Colette was leaning against Lloyd, whose arm was around her, his grim expression covering the feelings he was suppressing under that brave face. On seeing the two, Sheena covered another muffled sob. _We could have had that. It could have been just the two of us. You could have lived_

Her eyes welled up with tears that nearly fell at her feet, as she was nearly unable to withdraw them and listen to the droning speeches made by people who couldn't possibly have known Zelos from what they were saying at once. Sure, he was a great sword master and a kind-hearted Chosen that'd sacrificed himself. _But they're saying it all wrong! He sacrificed his happiness for everyone else way before he died _She clenched her fists, trying to control her emotions.

This wasn't her Zelos they were talking about. This wasn't the man who had spent his time teasing her and every other girl in the world. Not the one who could laugh away a rainy day by suggesting games that made old ladies blush. This wasn't the Zelos who had sat with her for hours while she cried about things so trivial and meaningless in comparison to his own problems. Though he had mentioned them a few times.

No, this was the 'Chosen of Tethe'alla' they were talking about. Some brilliant martyr who cared only for his people's safety and had given himself up for them. A man who was so selfless and Regeneration-orientated that he had no personality whatsoever. No, he wasn't her Zelos at all, but some imposter who had died instead. Oh, how she wished that were true.

This managed to get her through the ceremony without fleeing. After it though, as others gathered around the grave and talked in hushed voices, she turned and ran from the cemetery, silk pouch in hand. It had been a gift from her grandfather, a beautifully decorated place to keep her memento of Corrine, and, recently, something else just as precious.

Reaching the Elemental Research Institute, the black haired girl reached for the door handle before stopping. No, this wasn't the right place. Well, it almost was, but not inside. She backed up a few steps before spotting the hole in a neighboring hedge. _I hope I can get through. _She thought to herself while walking towards it and struggling to get past the thorns ripping at her clothes and skin.

After a brief fight with a particularly clingy section of the bush, Sheena stood proudly in the center of a small archway surrounded on the other sides and roofed by someone's home. "Heh" She smirked as she pulled out a few remaining twigs from her hair "It's still here." She walked around the small area before finding somewhere to sit on the paved inlet. Leaning against the cold stone, she pulled the treasure from her pouch and laid them both side by side on the little 'table' in the center.

Reminders of the two people in her life that had mattered most before they were taken away from her lay there, as though it was a silver platter. Corrine's bell glittered and jingled as it rolled back and forth in the bowl shaped hollow. The blue and red ribbon it was attached to was still as clean as when she'd bought it. Sheena felt a tear roll down a cheek as she thought of her friend.

Beside it was the shimmering ruby gem, lying still and peacefully in the dish. It hadn't made a sound or moved since she'd placed it there. The Cruxis Crystal shimmered with the light that snuck through the leafy doorway. Just like its owner, it shone brightly no matter how much it was given. Her heart clenched up as she thought of Zelos again, but she distracted herself from it by forcing herself to remember why she'd come here.

It took a few seconds before she remembered. This was where she'd first met Zelos, where they had almost become friends. Well, they **had** been friends, in the loosest sense of the word. She probably still had the scars from his more aggressive 'hunnies' to prove it.

Sheena recalled it vividly, every detail etched in her mind. For that whole day had been a memory that she was unlikely to forget, no matter her feelings about the Chosen- the stupid, Idiot Chosen.

* * *

_She was just about eight or nine that day, fresh from her first failed pact with Volt. The raven-haired girl had been sent to Meltokio just days later, alone for the first time since her grandfather had adopted her. Since, she'd been studying at the Elemental Research Institute all day and night, even sleeping there in the laboratory. _

_Today was her first chance to explore the city, or even leave the musty establishment for some air, even though it was already late afternoon. However, all little Sheena did when the half-elves shooed her outside and shut the door was stand numbly in place, blinking back tears and confusion. After a few moments, these slightly hidden tears became sobs of fear and loneliness. Her arms covered her face and she leaned against the cobblestones, crying loudly._

_There weren't many people around there, as humans avoided the elves, but the few who did pass mostly made nasty comments about her outfit and behavior, calling her a disgrace to society. She could not really hear anything over the noise of her own bawling however, which was probably why she didn't hear anyone approach her until a voice soothed her carefully "Hey, don't cry. You're too pretty for that."_

_Sheena looked up startled at the red-haired teen smiling down at her. He was a bit taller than her, with a mess of red curls cropped close to his head. They reminded her of something, but she wasn't sure quite what yet. Before she really thought about it, she realized he was staring down at her with crystal blue eyes, asking a question repeatedly._

_As she looked back with her mouth in an 'O' he sighed and asked again "Hi my name's Zelos. What's yours?"_

"_Sh-sheena Fujibayashi." She stammered out, looking back down at her feet._

"_Cool. So where are you from? I've never seen you here before, and I know all of Meltokio." He smiled at her proudly as she stared even more sadly at her feet, clutching her hands together._

"…_Mizuho." She flinched back, waiting for the usual hateful comment. Instead, a smile grew on Zelos's face as he laughed._

"_Really? You're from Mizuho?"_

_She nodded, scuffing her toes. "Yes…"_

"_That's soooo cool!" He yelled, causing her to jump "So you're a ninja, huh? Do you have special secret ninja skills and a ninja fortress? Do you, do you?" He poked her arm "C'mon, you hafta tell me!"_

_She shook her head quickly, suppressing a smile at his antics "I'm not properly trained as a ninja yet, not like Orochi and Kuchinawa."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her before smirking "You just lying so you don't have to reveal your secrets. Besides, who're Orochi and Kuchinawa… your boyfriends?" Sheena blushed with a shook head, and he beamed "Good. They better not be."_

_Before she had a chance to understand this, Zelos's head shot up and he pulled her away from the building behind her, shoving her towards the bushes nearby. "What're y-" He clapped a hand over her mouth "Shh" A few streets away, a man was calling out "Master Zelos? Master Zelos, where are you? Your father, Mister Wilder, wishes to speak to you over supper. I made your favorite, Lobster and Creamed Corn!"_

_Sheena looked over at Zelos who was listening, intensely muttering "And…come on Sebastian, you can't forget the best part!" He was almost growling, yet still remained as handsome as before. Then, his stomach rumbled and he blushed "He he, I guess I should get going." He turned to run off when a tug on his blue sleeve stopped him._

_He turned to see Sheena's honey colored eyes looking up at him hopefully "Will you come back after?" She asked, letting go of his arm embarrassed. _

_Zelos looked down at the little girl beside him, watching as she barely even stiffened under his gaze. After a few silent moments he nodded "Yeah, I'll be back later. Maybe I'll bring back some dessert, if Sebastian remembered it" He wrinkled his nose at her and cracked a smile. "He's a really good cook."_

_After this statement, an elderly man turned onto the little path leading to the Research Institute and called out "Master Zelos! There you are!" He ran over to the boy and started to scold him, which Zelos waved off with a little wave "I know, I know, I'm coming Sebastian." He said before looking back at Sheena "I'll see you later then, Shia Fijibuwagi". She didn't correct him and, giving a little wave, he followed after Sebastian, only looking back once to meet eyes with Sheena before rounding the corner onto the main street._

_Waving back weakly after he left, Sheena went to what could be called her home's entranceway, hoping to get some dinner herself, whispering as though her voice would carry on the wind, starting to pick up in the pre-dusk light._

_'I'll be waiting'_

* * *

Sheena looked up in shock as her own stomach rumbled, and she lifted herself back to her feet. The light streaming through the leafy bush was a crimson color and she stared out at it, startled. _How long have I been here?_ She wondered, gathering the silk pouch from the ground beside her and wandering over to the bell and crystal laying, waiting for her, where they had been before. She bent down and picked Corrine's bell up and put in away again, and reached down for the Cruxis Crystal.

She hesitated, fingers covering over it for a few seconds, before gently brushing the gem and standing again. It seemed absurd to leave it there in a city full of pickpockets and thieves, as well as ordinary but curious people. Yet, she seemed to know that it would still be there.

After all, in a strange way, the shining jewel reminded her of a promise she'd made long ago, and felt it would be honored. Sheena headed back to the hole in the hedge, kneeling to get back through it and whispering to herself again, as though the wind would take it to the ears it belonged to.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

* * *

Lemme know what you think, would ya? I need some opinions just like everyone else.

Many thanks,

-Tisa-


End file.
